


Survivor Guilt

by DarkWo1f



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWo1f/pseuds/DarkWo1f
Summary: Nadwe's 14, Meme doesn't actually have a medical degree, and Blaza only half knows how to navigate the ship. Of course, this is why the ship was filled with other diverse members with actual skills.Was, because they're all dead now. And they're the only ones left.https://www.wattpad.com/story/259227609-survivor-guilt
Relationships: Blaza Plays & FatMemeGod (Video Blogging RPF), Blaza Plays & Nadwe (Video Blogging RPF), FatMemeGod & Nadwe (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	1. Golden Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crewmates win... but at what cost?

"You see I have this shiny golden coin..." Blaza said, almost wearily, glaring at Meme and Dino. Nadwe was standing right next to Blaza. Meme was gesturing wildly at Dino.

"It wasn't me! It wasn't me!" He yelled, "C'mon look at Dino! We didn't see him the entire time!"

"We didn't see you either," Nadwe pointed out, wiping off tears from his face.

"Guys guys, maybe we should just skip?" Dino suggested. Meme slammed his hands on the table.

"Is what an imposter would say! Guys you don't need to flip the coin, we know what happened last time!" Meme interjected. Blaza glared at Meme.

"Wait, that wasn't what I meant. It's not your fault Joocie died. Sorry I mean-" Meme stammered off.

"I have one golden coin... and it'll decide your fate. I was with Nadwe when... when Oompa was killed, and the rest of the time between his death and the meeting, so it couldn't be him. Meme's heads, Dino's tails," Blaza said. He pulled out his coin and flipped it.

"Tails. Sorry, Dino," Blaza said mono-tone.

"Wait, no, it isn't me!" Dino yelled out. Meme, Nadwe and Blaza voted Dino, while Dino voted Meme. Blaza and Meme escorted Dino to the airlock.

"Sorry," Blaza mouthed. Dino was ejected from the ship.

**[Dino was an imposter]**

**[0 imposters remain]**

Blaza, Meme and Nadwe looked out of the window in silence.

"We... Did it," Meme breathed. Nadwe slumped against the glass.

The coin always found away, even if it took a few times.

\---

_"Okay, you see, I have this shiny golden coin... and it will decide your fate," Blaza grinned. Joocie and Laff looked at each other._

_"What? How is that supposed to work?" Joocie yelled._

_"Easy, head's Joocie's out of here, tails, Laff is out of here. Simple?"_

_"And if you get the wrong person?" Oompa said, crossing his arms._

_"Well then we know who it really is," Blaza said with a diabolical grin._

_"What if it's you, huh?" Meme said, "Maybe you killed Woolfster?"_

_"Even if it was me, which it isn't, it's you guys telling me it's either Laff or Joocie," Blaza pointed out. Meme grumbled._

_"Just flip the coin already," Dino said. Blaza sighed and flipped the coin in the air._

_"Heads. Joocie, sorry!" Blaza said, picking up the coin. Joocie started to run._

_"Get him!" Oompa yelled. Everyone started chasing him except Nadwe. Meme turned back._

_"Nadwe, you coming?"_

_"Gimme a second... You know, Joocie was my first friend on this ship. It feels... weird knowing he's not actually 'Joocie'," Nadwe said, fumbling with his hats. Meme sighed, he wasn't very good at being nice (Socks could attest to that if he was still alive...), but Meme wanted to do something for him. He wrapped his arm around Nadwe._

_"Hey, at least you don'- WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Meme shouted. Blaza, Laff and Dino were carrying Joocie to the airlock._

_"Wait, guys! It's not me! It's not me! Why won't you believe me?" Joocie yelled. Oompa rolled his eyes._

_"That's what they all say," Oompa said. After Joocie went out of the airlock, Blaza cheered._

_"Take that! The coin never lies!" Blaza cheered_

_But then a text flashed on the windows in the cafeteria._

**_[Joocie was not an imposter]_ **

**_[2 imposters remain]_ **

_"Hah... Hah..." Nadwe breathed looking at the text._

_"Someone, get the net!" Oompa yelled. The net was a net designed to collect space junk without having to leave the Skeld, but it worked equally as well for picking up your friend's lifeless corpses. Once Joocie's body was brought in, it was rushed to Meme._

_"I-I don't feel a pulse. And he's not breathing!" Meme studdered out, in a rare moment of fear. He started to laugh._

_"P-Please don't be dead. I'm sorry I thought it was you... I- I-..." Meme trailed off. Nadwe stared off into space, literally. Everyone walked away with a heavy heart as Nadwe kept staring._

_"Laff. Get back over here," Nadwe said, moving to the emergency meeting button._

_"Nadwe, I don't think this is necessary," Laff said, inching towards him._

_"I know it's you. It has to be you! And because of you, my best friend is dead!" Nadwe yelled. He pressed the button._

_"Get Laff out of here."_

**_[Laff was an imposter]_ **

**_[1 imposter remain]_ **

\---

Meme had no idea what to do next. There were only three people left on this ship. And none of them knew how to navigate it! That was Socks' job, or when they finally forced Socks to sleep, Laff usually took the role. On second thought, a few nights ago, when everyone was sleeping but Laff, who was navigating the ship must have been... Killed and replaced by that thing. And Dino... Didn't he take a walk around the ship the same night? He should have seen this coming.

But he couldn't bring it to himself to stop trusting them. Especially Laff, as he was always the peacekeeper between him and Socks.

God, he missed them.

"What now..?" Blaza said, in a rare moment of seriousness. Nadwe was clinging onto Blaza's shirt and they were sitting down at one of the tables, the one Socks dubbed 'The cool kid table'. Of course, Meme wasn't allowed there anymore after he took some crackers from Tbh.

God, he missed them.

"I... Don't know. We can't pilot the ship, the best chance we have is to contact HQ and get them to remotely control our ship," Meme sighed, sitting down by Nadwe.

"Actually, I watched Socks pilot a bit before he... So I might be able to figure it out if we can't contact HQ," Blaza said. Hope entered Nadwe's eyes.

"Wait really?" Nadwe said.

"Yeah! Might not be as efficient as Socks or Laff might have been, but we will be getting back home," Blaza said. Nadwe smiled and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Thanks, Blaza," Nadwe said.

"But first we need to sleep, today's been a long day," Meme said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah... Goodnight Meme and Blaza," Nadwe said, pulling a level nearby in the cafeteria, unlocking a ladder. Nadwe climbed up into the sleeping quarters. Then Blaza and Meme.

It was a lot lonelier than it was last night

\---

"Blaza, I can't sleep," Nadwe whispered. Blaza groaned, but happy to be distracted from his nightmare.

"Come here, Nadwe," Blaza whispered.

"Can I come too?" Meme asked. Unlike Nadwe, Meme did have his bed close to Blaza. Nadwe was alone on the other end of the sleeping quarters, surrounded by Joocie's, Laff's, and Oof's old bed. While although Meme and Blaza had each other, Socks and Oompa's. It felt so weird not hearing Muffin snore or Joocie sending memes to Socks. Or Woolfster and Dino calling eachother furries. It was so quiet and was honestly unnerving. Meme and Nadwe were on top of Blaza now, which was hurting his shoulders, but he liked it. He knew they were safe.

"I don't remember saying yes but okay then," Blaza jested.

"Shut up I know you're fine," Meme grumbled. Nadwe fell asleep quickly while Meme stayed up a little longer.

He was going to get the ship back to earth. And that was a promise.


	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadwe's body pillow exists, and Blaza starts working on getting home

The next morning Blaza was initially scared. He was pinned down to his bed and couldn't move! Then he remembered about what happened last night, and how Nadwe and Meme both came into his bed because they were scared/trying to be annoying. The only issue was he couldn't get up without knocking one of them off. He decided he would have to wake up Meme since Meme probably could get his work done even with the trama. Blaza wormed out until he was sitting upright on his pillow, then pushed Meme towards him until he was able to step over him.

"Blaza?" Meme mumbled, still half asleep.

"Go back to sleep, Meme," Blaza whispered. Meme groaned and turned over. Blaza snuck out of the cabin and went down the ladder into the cafeteria. He needed to figure out how to pilot this ship, no matter what.

All Blaza figured out in the hour before the other two woke up is that it involved math. Lots of math. Math was Meme's strong suit, as much as he hated it, so he knew he might have to get Meme to help. When Nadwe and Meme came down, Nadwe's face was a bright red.

"Can you stop Meme from teasing me about my girlfriend?" Nadwe grumbled. Blaza mouthed a quick 'thank you' for distracting the 14-year-old from the current situation.

"He means his body pillow," Meme snickered.

"Her name is Monika!" Nadwe shouted. Blaza ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean you have to baby me! I'm on this ship for a reason too you know!" Nadwe yelled. Meme rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. You had a lot of money," The doctor grinned. Actually, no one knew the real reason Nadwe was on this ship. He just appeared a month before take-off, and they were all told that he would be joining them. Most of them just made fun of him, but Joocie makes quick friends, probably because Joocie was so friendly. Another point was no one knew how he smuggled a body pillow on the ship, but since they could all tease him for it, no one cared either. Blaza went over to Meme and passed him a sheet of paper.

"I have no idea what these numbers mean, but I know they're important," Blaza shrugged. Meme looked at them for a while until it clicked.

"Oh! I know! They're coordinates! This is either how to get back to earth, or Polus again. Either way is better than being in space," Meme said, handing them back.

"So you're saying, all I have to do is punch in some numbers and we're home?" Blaza asked. This sounded too good to be true.

"Well no? We still have to land and make sure these are correct, and probably have to do more configuring," Meme said. Blaza sighed.

"Hey, this won't be easy, but it sure as hell will be worth it when we're safe and sound," Meme reassured him.

"You're right, and you know what would make it even faster?" Blaza asked.

"What?" Meme said, crossing his arms.

"If you go made me breakfast for me, I'm starving," Blaza grinned.

\---

_"So you see, I have this shiny golden coin... And it'll decide which restaurant we're going to!" Blaza said. Meme sighed._

_"Do you seriously carry that thing around you everywhere?" He asked.  
_

_"Duh. How else am I supposed to make important decisions?" Blaza asked.  
_

_"Majority vote?" Tbh suggested. Blaza looked at him as if he was a madman._

_"C'mon, isn't there something fun about leaving it up to chance? Plus I not only have a coin but some dice!" Blaza said, pulling one of those sets of many different types of dice that only D &D players had because no one else would need a 12 sided die in normal life, "and I think I left my spinner at home."_

_"Heads is KFC and tail's is McDonald's?" Socks suggested._

_"No way! McDonald's makes me sick! Literally! I puked the last time I went there, and I was feeling fine before I ate. How about Wendy's?" Meme said._

_"Okay, heads is KFC and tails is Wendy's, fine with everyone?" Blaza asked. Everyone nodded. Blaza turned around and flipped the coin._

_"Heads!" Blaza cheered out.  
_

_"Hey! We didn't get to see it! How do we know you're not lying?" Meme asked, narrowing his eyes. Blaza rolled his eyes from under his sunglasses.  
_

_"I suggested Dairy Queen, and look who's choice wasn't in the coin flip? Nah. This is all you guys, I'm just trying to make sure you guys don't maul each other to death over where you get lunch," Blaza said.  
_

_"I'll pay!" Tbh offered, "I'm starving!" Everyone laughed.  
_

\---

It's strange how good times can come to an end.

\---

Nadwe was stressed. I mean, of course, he was! Joocie (and everyone else) was dead. This wasn't DDLC, he couldn't just reinsert their files back in or get the good ending (unless this was the good ending, after all, not like Monika really survived that either). Almost everyone was dead.

"Maybe we should make sure we got all of the bodies?" He asked, almost timidly, "So we can give them a proper burial back on earth?"

"G-Good idea Nadwe!" Meme said in a high-pitched tone, "I think this ship came equipped with air-tight coffins. No, idea why until two STUPID ALIENS CAME ON BOARD!" Meme shouted, before hysterically laughing. Eventually, his laughs turned into sobs as he broke down on the floor.

"I- I can't do this anymore. I just... Can't. H-How ever Blaza deals with this I-... I don't know. I can't deal with this. T-They're all DEAD and we can do nothing about it! Doesn't it make you feel so helpless? It's all b-because of those stupid aliens who KILLED Dino and Laff and pretended to be them! And now, we can't go home!" Meme cried out. Nadwe didn't know what to do.

"Don't make me get my body pillow out," Nadwe said seriously, adjusting the two hats on his head.

"Nadwe, this is not the ti-"

"I'm going to bring Monika down here and start making out with her if you don't get yourself together. Would Socks want to see you like this?"

"Socks is DEAD Nadw-"

"Blaza's going to get us home! I know he'll figure it out! And if he doesn't you can help! C'mon, you need to be really smart if you have a medical degree!"

"Nadwe I have nothing to say." Meme said, he stopped crying, "That was the stupidest motivational speech ever and I have no idea how that worked."

"C'mon, I think Blaza will need our help."

\---

It's funny how people can change, after seeing all of their friends die. He felt a rock drop to the bottom of his stomach. L̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶m̶o̶r̶e̶.

This was his fault.

After all, Socks was the captain of this ship. Everything that happens in it was his fault.


	3. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight gore warning but i can't write gore so not really?

"Need any help?" Meme asked Blaza. Blaza sighed.

"I'll figure it out. This thing does have a test button, which lets me 'run it' without actually running it and screwing everything up. The good news though, it is actually earth coordinates. Though on second thought, I don't know why Socks just left it on the ground circled and stared a few times," Blaza said.

"But that's not all you need?"

"Yeah. It might just be easier to go to comms and contact HQ, but I'll keep working for the backup plan."

\---

_"Okay, so we know Muffinjuice is dead," Blaza said, crossing his arms, "Aaand that's it. We know nothing about who the killer is."_

_"Wait! Where's Tbh?" Meme asked. Everyone paused as they noticed one more empty seat._

_"H-He can't be dead... Right?" Meme stuttered, "Not Tbh... Not him." Laff slowly nodded._

_"Seems to be so," Laff said gravely._

_"I saw Joocie walk with Tbh!" Oof offered. Meme's head turned up._

_"JOOCIE! IT HAS TO BE YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON THAT... Reason that... Crap. Tbh was always here to lighten the mood, he was the NICEST person on this ship. He's dead! And it's ALL YOUR FAULT," Meme yelled. Joocie backed up._

_"I swear it wasn't me! We just went to do tasks together, but then my download was taking a while so I told him I was fine!" Joocie said, sweating now, "He said he had to do somethings by shields and never came back!"_

_"I was over by shields and didn't see him," Laff said, "Maybe if we double-check eletri-"_

_"Actually, I did see him going that way," Oompa objected, "We passed between storage and comms. I saw you too, Laff. I don't know why you're lying." Everyone's eyes darted between the two suspects, Laff and Joocie. No one knew who to trust._

_"This is like Socks death all over again, maybe we should just skip," Oof finally said._

_"And allow them to keep toying with our lives? Not a chance!" Meme exclaimed, "Blaza, any ideas?"_

_Okay, you see, I have this shiny golden coin... and it will decide your fate."_

\---

Meme was walking to comms when he noticed a faint smell in the air. Blood. He knew that smell very well... What if Nadwe was... No, he didn't want to think about that. He slowly walked over to comms.

Oh crap.

This wasn't Nadwe's body.

Tbh's body was hastily stuffed under the desk in the back of the room, his head was mauled to the point the only reason he was identifiable from TBVG is Meme knew where his body was. His arms were ripped off, which caused bloodstains everywhere. The imposter seemed to have decided to display the blood, knowing how no one came this way, the wall was decorated with dried smiles and messy messages. They were set on the chair like some sort of trophy to be displayed.

He couldn't scream.

He couldn't shout.

All he could do was laugh.

\---

Blaza knew Meme pretty well. For starters, he knew Meme's basic reaction to anything was to laugh. Not just when someone told him a funny joke, he laughed when he saw some of the bodies. Not the same laugh, but he still laughed.

And this was definitely a 'Someone's dead and I'm incredibly grossed out and probably about to scream' laugh. Blaza rushed over to comms.

"Meme! Are you ok- OH MY GOSH!" Blaza shouted. He couldn't look at Tbh's body for more than a few seconds. It was too disfigured and disgusting. He could barely believe it was Tbh.

"Crap. We need to tell Nadwe we found this," Blaza mumbled. Meme nodded.

"I-I'll go get something to carry the body with. Ohh this makes me sick," Meme groaned. Meme walked off to Medbay while Blaza started to look for Nadwe.

\---

The ghost of the former captain was trying to pilot the stupid ship. Of course, He couldn't when Blaza was over there trying to figure it out. But he could do it! He was Socks after all. It was a relief when Blaza left to find Meme, though he had to admit he was slightly curious.

But he didn't have time for that, he had to get writing and fast. He started writing the instructions for how to operate the Skeld and planned to leave it somewhere where Blaza would find it fast enough. He heard Blaza's footsteps

"He's going to get Nadwe so you have a bit more time!" TBVG called out. Socks thanked the other ghost and kept writing. Why he couldn't just do it himself? Because that would probably scare Meme, Blaza and Nadwe and they might try something stupid. All he had to do was watch from the shadows.

"Hey, you know where Joocie is? Haven't seen him in a while," Oof asked.

"I think he's watching Nadwe," Woolfster said, crossing his arms. Eventually, Blaza came back and Socks backed up, looking at his manual. He only put 5 minutes of work into it, but he hopes that Blaza will find it useful.

\---

Nadwe just felt sick looking at Tbh's corpse, it was almost as bad as seeing Joocies, so he went to be with Blaza. He was done with seeing corpses for the rest of his life, but he figured that wasn't what the future planned for him.

"Huh. I don't remember this being here," Blaza mumbled. Nadwe perked his head up.

"Remember what?" He asked.

"This sheet of paper. I woulda noticed something that tells me how to run the ship, pointing out I was looking for something just like this..." Blaza said, "No big deal though, happy to have it now."

"Wait... Are you saying there's someone else on the ship?" Nadwe narrowed his eyes.

"What? No! I'm just saying I'm oblivious!" Blaza said, rolling his eyes.

"I got to go," Nadwe said before leaving. Blaza sighed. If there was anyone else on the ship, they would know.

\---

Meme took a radio back with him to Medbay, while he worked with the bodies. He kept turning it, hoping that eventually, he'll find something useful. So far, he couldn't reach any signals.

Whatever. He had a job to do.

He found all of those foldable coffins and started placing the bodies in them. They were convenient since he kept the bodies in Medbay anyways. He put Socks body in first, as he was the first to die. He remembered stumbling upon the body in weapons, it seemed like he was trying to shoot asteroids when he died (he could have sworn it was still shooting...). He laughed so hard he cried, he didn't expect something like that to happen on the trip. Then Woolfster was next, he died in electrical and Oof found it. TBVG was after, they were starting to get angry then. Then Muffin, Tbh and Joocie. He really shouldn't have lashed out against Joocie... And the fake Laff. Then Oof died, but they figured they still had a chance. Oompa was last. And fake Dino, but they weren't counting Imposters.

Crap. How could things have fallen apart in only one day..?

\---

Nadwe was sitting on Admin, he'd catch these stowaways-who-knew-how-to-pilot-the-ship in no time! He only saw Meme, in medbay, and Blaza, in Navigation.

Unless that wasn't one of them and they're...

Nadwe decided to watch cams instead. Then he would see what he was looking at, but first, he needed to check on them and see if they were okay.


	4. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameras

Blaza sighed.

"Nadwe, you need to eat," Blaza insisted.

"Busy," The fourteen-year-old said, staring at cams.

"We don't want another dead body on our hands," Blaza joked, "wait I take that back. That was really poor taste." Nadwe shrugged. Blaza sighed and went back to Meme, who was in the kitchen. The kitchen was just something that if you pressed a different button in the cafeteria, some counters pop out and the food was all prepackaged space food. So basically Meme was in the cafeteria, with extra counter space.

"Not coming?" Meme asked.

"He hasn't got off cams for the last 2 hours," Blaza grumbled. He's insisting that he is looking for 'something' but neither of us knows what!"

"Huh, well he has to eat eventually. Any idea why he's being so... Adopted?" Meme asked. Blaza stifled a snort.

"No idea. But look what I found!" Blaza said, pulling out the manual.

"Wait what! You found a manual!" Meme exclaimed, standing up suddenly to get a closer look, "We might be home within a year!"

"Yeah! No idea why I didn't find this earlier, but we got it!" Blaza smiled.

\---

_"And this is Nadwe, and he'll be joining with you on your trip," One of the employees said. The adults stopped and stared at the newcomer._

_"I thought you said it would be just the twelve of us!" Meme complained._

_"Why so late into our training?" TBVG said, crossing his arms._

_"Why is he five?" Socks joked._

_"Please tell him to get something on that isn't a suit. The only way to make it worse is if he had a top hat," Muffinjuice jested._

_"One at a time!" Nadwe yelled. Everyone silenced, "First off, I'm not five, I'm fourteen!"_

_"Doesn't make it any better!" Blaza joked._

_"And the other ones... Does it matter? You're stuck with me! Plus I like my clothes."_

_The next day, Nadwe came with not one, but two top hats. He did so confidently and it annoyed Muffinjuice to no end. Of course, everyone still avoided him, as none of them saw a reason to have someone else on the trip. They would insist it's because of cost but in reality, they were annoyed about the fact they were all around twenty, and there was a fourteen-year-old who was able to do the same thing. Nadwe would try to act smug about it, but everyone could tell he wanted to be recognized._

_One day, after the gang went out to lunch (you could hear everyone shout where they wanted to go to Blaza, who prepared the coin), Joocie stayed behind._

_"Hey Nadwe, want to go for lunch?" Joocie asked, sitting down next to him._

_"No thanks, I have a sandwich," Nadwe said._

_"Nadwe. No one likes sandwiches. They're the bane of every child's existence when they want to eat a pizza pop but they have to bring a stupid roast beef sandwich because there are leftovers," Joocie crossed his arms, "if you also have a juice box, I'm dragging you whether you want to or not." Nadwe sighed and took the straw off of his juice box and placed it in Joocies hair._

_"I don't have a juice box, but I have a Joocie box," Nadwe said, without laughing. The two idiots stared at each other for five seconds before laughing._

_"Okay! Never heard that one before!" Joocie said between chuckles. Joocie's phone started beeping._

**_BananaMan: yo joocie you coming??????_ **

**_orangejoocie: nah._ **

**_orangejoocie: staying with the midget >u>_ **

**_Socks41: whyyyy_ **

**_MemeGod: yeha_ **

**_MemeGod: nadwe is so adopted_ **

**_orangejoocie: he can read this you know -_-_ **

**_LaffingGas: you guys screwed up_ **

**_LaffingGas: say goodbye to your precious lives_ **

**_Oofistooshort: i don't think mr. 14 knows karate lol_ **

**_orangejoocie: give us 5 min_ **

**_orangejoocie: nadwe is plotting your murder_ **

**_Socks41: frikc_ **

**_BananaMan: run everyone we're toast_ **

**_Socks41: yeahhhhh byeeee idiots B)_ **

**_orangejoocie: you can run but you can't hide_ **

**_orangejoocie: plus you guys have to come back soon anyway lol_ **

**_mufin: dang_ **

**_mufin: yeah we're dead_ **

**_woolf: someone tell my family i love them_ **

**_dinoButBetter: nah_ **

**_woolf: i hate you dino_ **

_Nadwe giggled watching his frienemies panic._

_"How do you think they'll feel knowing I didn't plan their demise," Nadwe asked._

_"Pretend you did and just say it's too graphic for their smooth brains. Say smooth brains, not small brains, that'll make them think that your smarter then they think," Joocie said._

_"Does this mean we're friends?" Nadwe asked._

_"Depends if you want us to be," Joocie said._

_"Yeah... That'll be nice."_

\---

Nadwe was dased. Did he fall asleep at cams? Darn, it! What if something happened! What if Meme and Blaza were dead and it was all his fault! He quickly glanced up, he didn't see them. He stood up and stretched, knocking off a blanket on his shoulders. A note fluttered to the ground. He picked it up.

**There's food in the Cafeteria we just didn't want to wake you up. We're already in the Cabin it's literally 11 pm as I'm writing this. -Meme** The note said. Nadwe sighed. He sighed and got up. He wouldn't find the intruder this way either. He'd figure it out in the morning. He went over to the cafeteria and saw some dehydrated fruit. He quickly ate and checked the time. 2:24 am. He must have slept for a while then. He quickly went to bed.

\---

"Okay, Socks, what's the plan?" Oof asked, crossing his arms. The ghosts were all around the middle table.

"Personally, I think we should stay out of their affairs unless we're needed," Laff suggested. Muffinjuice flinched a little.

"Sorry! I'm still thinking you were... That thing," Muffinjuice apologized. Laff glared a little.

"That was the one who killed me too," Socks sighed, "but I don't think Laff likes it either. We have to act mature."

"Please," Dino begged.

"You know I won't," Woolfster joked looking at Dino, "But it won't be any worse."

"Furry," Dino muttered under his breath.

"Guys! Pay attention!" Socks yelled. The ghosts suddenly stopped talking.

"Okay, here's the plan, Laff, I absolutely agree. Nadwe's already losing sleep over... Everything. And Meme's blaming himself too much," Socks said, "Plus, Blaza's going to collapse from stress eventually!"

"Socks, we're dead, we shouldn't be here. Maybe we shouldn't help them at all," Oof said.

"Not like we can move on anyways. My as well help them out so they don't have to join us," Muffinjuice countered.

"I agree with Muffin. Help them enough they can't tell we're here, but enough so they don't join us?" Joocie said, leaning his elbows on the table. Socks nodded.

"Seems reasonable. Everyone else agree?" Socks asked. Most of them raised their hands, Dino and Oof didn't.

"Do you two have any suggestions?" Socks asked.

"I just didn't want to agree with that furry across the table," Dino said pointing at Woolfster.

"I said all I had to say," Oof said.

"Okay, majority rules. We'll only interfere if they absolutely need it, and only when they're far enough away they can't tell anything is wrong. Okay?" Socks asked. Everyone nodded. And the ghosts faded away.


	5. Looking for Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find some bodies

Nadwe was bunking with Meme and Blaza again. None of them wanted someone to disappear in the middle of the night. But when Nadwe woke up, he was alone. He sighed and got out of bed and went to the cafeteria. Meme and Blaza were still in their pyjamas. Blaza was also T-posing on the middle table while Meme was pointing a spoon at him.

"IT'S OVER MEME YOU CAN'T WI- Oh hi Nadwe!" Blaza said, jumping off the table, Meme awkwardly dropped his spoon.

"What were you guys even doing?" Nadwe asked. Meme chuckled awkwardly.

"Not losing our sanity..?"

"You guys already don't have that. Try again."

"We were battling with spoons but Meme knocked mine away. So I got up on the table and then... I didn't think this plan through," Blaza rubbed the back of his head. Nadwe sighed and massaged his temples.

"And you guys are still in pyjamas why..?"

"What's anyone going to do about it? Yell at us?" Blaza said, crossing his arms, "and you're still in your PJ's too."

"Yeah! Well! I just woke up! I know you guys have been up for a while!" Nadwe yelled. Meme sighed.

"I like my cookie pyjamas!" Meme pouted. He wasn't wearing his cookie monster onesie, which disproved everyone's theory he only had one outfit. Also, everyone could see how he did indeed have hair and Socks was lying about him being bald.

"Nadwe if it's really bothering you, go get dressed," Blaza said, "But we're having a pyjama day. Or at least a pyjama morning, we still have work to do later."

"You know what? Screw it. No one can tell us otherwise," Nadwe said with a grin.

\---

_Meme sighed. Socks said he was going to meet him in Comms after he was his astroids task! Why was he taking so long? What held him up? Meme kept pacing, waiting. Socks needed to hurry up! Meme sighed, he waited for 5 minutes, he had to check on him. Socks probably just got distracted! Yeah! That's right! Maybe Laff needed to talk, or Nadwe is whining about something! Meme kept walking, ignoring the strange smell and inkling of a feeling that something was off. He reached Navigation._

_He was not ready for this._

_Socks head was off and was nowhere to be found. The rest of his body wasn't much better. His neck was a bloody mess and his legs were covered in scars. There was a knife still lodged in his chest cavity. The body was nicely propped up on the chair. Meme couldn't think. Who could have done this? He just started to laugh._

_"Dammit, me! This isn't the time!" He scolded himself before running off (and passing Sock's head on the center table in the cafeteria)._

_"LAFF? BLAZA? JOOCIE? ANYONE?" Meme called for help. Joocie ran over._

_"I saw you on cams! What happened!" He said._

_"S-Socks is! S-Socks is... Crap! He's... He's...." Meme stuttered out._

_"He's wha- WOAH MEME! Let go!" Joocie yelled as Meme brought him to the scene of the crime._

_"HOLY CRAP! WHAT HAPPENED TO... THIS???" Joocie yelled. Meme nodded._

_"I... I don't know!"_

_"C'mon... Let's find everyone else," Joocie said. After everyone was gathered at the scene of the crime, Laff took a look around._

_"Body still fresh," Laff nodded._

_"Y-Yeah. Found it five minutes a-ago. S-Socks said h-he'd meet me in c-comms..." Meme stuttered. He laughed a bit._

_"Is this funny? Socks is dead, and you were planning on meeting him, making YOU a prime suspect," Dino said, crossing his arms._

_"That doesn't mean anything, Meme's natural reaction to anything is to laugh, like how Nadwe is crying and Tbh is shutting down emotionally," Blaza said, probably also shutting down._

_"Who could have done this?" TBVG said, shaking._

_"We have no evidence, we can't do anything," Muffinjuice said, "other than clean up this mess." The others agreed and started to leave, minus Oof and Muffinjuice, who volunteered to clean it up._

_"W-why would anyone..?" Meme laughed. Blaza hugged his friend._

_"Don't worry, we'll find the culprit," He comforted him._

_"Guys look at this!" Oompa yelled from the cafeteria._

**_[No one was ejected (Skipped)]_ **

**_[2 imposters remain]_ **

_"Imposters..?" Dino asked._

_"Aliens, we don't know much about them, but that's the name we've given them," Blaza said, "I was supposed to go on another ship, but some error happened so I came on this trip. When that ship came back, that's when we first noticed them. They killed everyone on the ship, and no one knows if they succeed at exterminating them back on earth."_

_"Bakbaks ship?" Joocie asked. Blaza nodded._

_"And you said there were no survivors?" Nadwe said, narrowing his eyes._

_"...Yes."_

\---

Everyone was dressed now, and ready to do normal spaceman things.

"So here's the deal, we still don't know where the real Laff and Dino's bodies are. So we're going to have to find them. Quick, any ideas?" Meme asked.

"Under more desks?" Nadwe suggested.

"I'm rejecting this idea because Tb's body mentally scarred me."

"In the reactor?" Blaza said.

"...Wouldn't that break the ship?" Meme asked. Blaza shrugged.

"Space?"

"Can we please have suggestions we can actually check? Plus, we get a notification whenever things leave or enter," Meme crossed his arms

"How did those things get in then?" Blaza retorted.

"They were small enough, anything else?"

"The air vents?"

"Thats... Actually pretty good," Meme contemplated, "want to check there first?"

"Sure. But how exactly are we going to check..?" Nadwe asked. Meme grinned.

"I think I got an idea..."

\---

Nadwe didn't like Meme's idea. First, it involved figuring out which vents had a bloody smell, which was weapons-navigation and navigation-shields, which basically confirmed where the bodies were. The second step, which Nadwe hated the most, was retrieving them. They had some rope but someone had to tie it to the bodies.

And that job went to Nadwe, who was the smallest one in the group.

"Guys, when I said just because I'm the youngest you don't need to baby me, it doesn't mean I want to go fishing to bodies!" Nadwe yelled.

"Nadwe, if we don't now, it'll get worse. They've already been dead for a while. Plus, there are no maggots or flies on this ship, you'll be in less of a hell than back on earth..?" Meme said unsurely. Nadwe sighed.

"Fine, but you guys owe me like five," Nadwe submitted.

"Deal," Blaza agreed. Nadwe stripped down to his underwear, to prevent friction (or what he dubbed 'fricktion') and tied a rope around his waist. While Blaza turned off the vents in that part of the ship and made the others work a bit more.

"Ok, we probably should do both of them under an hour, so the vents don't stay off that long. Nadwe, you ready?" Blaza asked.

"Nope, but I'll never be ready," Nadwe said.

"Okay. I'll lower you down the second you're above the vent!" Meme said. Nadwe gave a thumbs up and stepped down.

Nadwe found something squishy under his feet and immediately cringed. He turned on his headlamp.

"Good news and bad news Meme!" Nadwe shouted.

"What!" Meme shouted back.

"Good news; I found Laffs body. Bad news... I found it with my feet and would like to rased a bit," Nadwe said.

"Eww! I'll rase you," Meme said, Nadwe felt the rope on him be pulled and now he was back in the air. It was a little cramped (he would never go in a vent willingly he decided) but he tied a knot around his corpse and held the other end of the rope.

"Ready!" Nadwe said. Meme pulled him up.

"I'm regretting agreeing to this," Nadwe said, passing the rope with Laffs body to Blaza. Once Blaza started to pull, Nadwe adverted his eyes.

"Ready for Dino's body?" Meme asked.

"Make this quick," Nadwe said.

Dino went much quicker since Nadwe immediately yelled when he found it and was able to tie the knot faster. Nadwe decided to leave after handing Blaza the rope, as he didn't feel the need to see the corpses again. He decided to go to the cabin and held on to Monika like his life depended on it.

"Hey," Meme said, coming in, "I figured you'd might be up here. Not going to watch the Cams anymore?"

"No point if I just fall asleep," Nadwe mumbled, "you know, I thought it'd get better, after finding the bodies. A bit of closure. But it still hurts, why does it still hurt!?"

"Nadwe look at me in the eyes," Meme insisted, "You just saw most of your best friends die before you turned fifteen. You are not allowed to get better until you're ready for it, and even then, chances are you'll never recover. But guess what? That's okay! I'm not going to either, nor is Blaza. We're all hurting right now, so it's okay to be angry or sad or anything. We don't expect you to be fine, got it Nadwe?" Meme insisted.

"You were literally having a sword fight with spoons and T-posing on tables while you were in your PJ's. You have no right to talk," Nadwe mumbled.

"Yeah, so what? We can try to distract ourselves," Meme defended himself, "and it worked, you weren't worrying about everyone being dead then, you were more worried about the fact it turned out I did indeed have hair." Nadwe snorted.

"C'mon, I heard the rumours. I'm blaming Socks by the way. Anyways. Nadwe, you don't need to be fine after this, I'd be scared if you did. Got it?"

"Yeah... Thanks, Meme," Nadwe said. Meme sighed. He had no idea when became so good at pep-talks, but hey! He wasn't complaining.


	6. Little Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is one imposter among us

Blaza just finished entering everything the manual told him, testing it, learning that it was indeed correct, actually programming it in, and pressing start a few minutes ago and was currently triple checking everything. After finishing that, he put his legs up.

"GUYS! I'M DONE!" He shouted. Meme and Nadwe rushed over from where ever they were.

"Finally! I was thinking you were never gonna-" Meme started before Nadwe interrupted him

"GIVE YOU UP!"

"Nadwe, no," Meme sighed

"NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN!"

"Please."

"NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU!"

"Nadwe now is not the time."

"Hey! You were the one telling me to stay positive yesterday!" Nadwe said, crossing his arms.

"Yes but Rickrolling isn't staying positive!"

"It so is!"

"Guys!" Blaza said, jumping between the two, "calm down!"

"Hmpf," Meme grumbled, "so, you said you got the ship running?" Blaza nodded.

"So, we're finally going home?" Nadwe asked. Blaza grinned.

"I mean, once the ship gets there, yeah!" Blaza said.

"You know what? Once we get back to earth, I'm never going to go outside at night again. No more space for me!" Meme grinned.

"I second that!" Blaza said.

"I third that! An apartment with no windows that looks like some sort of weirdo lives there!" Nadwe said.

"Also we all need an immense about of therapy, there's no point denying it," Meme said.

"Okay, fair. I see that," Blaza said.

"And lastly, I don't think we'll ever be able to be separated by other people for more than an hour before wondering if they died again," Meme said, "we're screwed."

\---

_"Hey, Joocie! Want to start a food fight?" Socks yelled from across the cafeteria. Just because they were all in trouble, didn't mean they would strive to be better._

_"How are we supposed to answer that question! He's literally asking 'Hey Joocie! Want to get into even more trouble?'" Joocie exclaimed._

_"Yes?"_

_"NADWE!"_

_"Why not?" Tbh shrugged._

_"I already know what you're thinkin', and it's a bad idea!" Laff shouted from another end, away from the chaos._

_"This is the greatest plan!" Tbh said, "we just answer by throwing food at them!"_

_"Yeah, but I like brussel sprouts..." Nadwe grumbled. The other two looked at him in shocked silence._

_"How the heck do you like brussel sprouts!? They're so disgusting!" Tbh said._

_"Are you or not?" Meme yelled, pilling his mashed potatoes up. Joocie quickly stole Nadwe's brussel sprouts and covered them in potatoes._

_"I think this will answer your question!" Joocie exclaimed, yeeting the food at Meme before the Memegod screeched. Blaza, who seemed to be the other member of Sock's Team grinned._

_"Oh, it's on," Blaza said before throwing some food at Laff._

_"You are so going to regret this," Laff muttered before taking TBVG's food and throwing it at Meme._

_"Why is everyone targeting me," Meme groaned._

_"And why isn't anyone throwing their own food?" Nadwe grumbled as Tbh stole the rest of his potatoes. He grabbed his fork and stole a bit of Joocies salad. To eat, not to throw. Oompa stood up._

_"I'm going before we get into too much trouble, who's with me!" Oompa said before dramatically walking out of the room, failing to avoid some stray potatoes that Socks threw._

_All in all, it was worth it._

\---

"Cleaning the Oxygen filter?" Meme asked, going through his list.

"Needed, obviously," Nadwe said. Blaza sat there, confused.

"I still don't know what you two are doing," he said.

"We're almost done, give us a minute," Meme said before diverting his attention to Nadwe, "Inspect sample?"

"The samples will probably be fine. We can put that one off until we get back," Nadwe shrugged.

"And lastly, Divert Power?"

"I think we have to."

"Guys, will you tell me what you're talking about now?" Blaza asked.

"Oh! You know how we have to do tasks? Since there's a lot less of us now, we can't do as much as we used to. So we were just figuring out what we have to do now, what we have to do later, and what is not as important and we can put off for longer. Here's your stack," Meme said, passing Blaza a lot of cards listing different things around the ship to do.

"Meet up in an hour?" Nadwe suggested. Meme nodded.

"I'd hate if something happened to you guys," Meme said, completely serious.

"Aww! So you do care!" Blaza cooed. Meme grumbled.

"No, I'm just done with cleaning up bodies for the rest of my life." Everyone entered a dismal silence.

"I'll, uh, go start on these," Blaza said awkwardly before making his way away from the cafeteria.

After emptying the garbage shoots, and diverting some of the power that accidentally undiverted (somehow), and wondering why the ship was so high maintenance, Blaza made it back for check-in. Meme was sitting on the table, tapping his foot on the chair.

"Did you see Nadwe? I haven't seen him anywhere!" Meme asked. Blaza shook his head.

"Maybe he's on the other side of the ship?" Blaza asked. Meme sighed. Another five minutes passed.

"I think we should go look for him," Meme said, worried. Blaza nodded.

"How about you look, and I sit here in case he comes and you don't catch him?" Blaza suggested. Meme nodded and ran off. Another few minutes, and Meme came back, scolding Nadwe.

"Nadwe! We need to get rid of it!" Meme yelled, "It's probably an imposter!"

"Yeah, but look at it! How could you possibly hate such a handsome face!" Nadwe said, showing something to Meme that Blaza couldn't tell. Meme pushed it away from him.

"Keep that THING away from me!" Meme squealed like a little baby.

"Aww is the wittle FatMemeGod scawed of something who is taller thwen hwis IQ?" Nadwe said, giggling.

"I am FAR more big-brained than that thing is tall, I have a medical degree after all. And yes. I am scared because it's going to KILL US ALL!" Meme shouted

"Woah, Woah, Woah! What are you two even talking about?" Blaza asked. Meme sighed.

"Show him, Nadwe," Meme instructed. Nadwe turned towards Blaza, holding a miniature version of himself.


	7. There is One Imposter Among us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme confronts Junior

"It's obviously an imposter, but I don't know how it got on the ship," Meme said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah! But look how cute he is!" Nadwe said, squishing the mini-him's cheeks, "he's literally me!"

"An imposter in our sights is better than an imposter we don't know where it is. Or who they are, it's pretty obvious who this thing is," Blaza pointed out.

"Wait, Nadwe, did you see others onboard?" Meme panicked.

"Not that I could tell! I only saw this little guy!" Nadwe said, holding the imposter up so everyone could see him, even though no one wanted to.

"Please. Get. That. Thing. Away. From. Me," Meme cringed, pushing Nadwe away.

"It can't kill if you tie down its arms?" Blaza suggested.

"They're shapeshifting aliens! It'll escape somehow, lose its arms or something!" Meme said, throwing up his arms. The imposter whimpered.

"Guys! You're making him sad!" Nadwe sad, frowning and using puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah, we don't care about IT. Obviously," Meme grumbled, "how about we throw it out of the airlock?"

"How about you don't!" Nadwe countered.

"Nadwe that THING killed all our friends!" Meme said. Nadwe stopped moving, eyes unfocused.

"Sorry, uh, maybe not this certain one? Please can we not talk about that?" Nadwe suggested.

"They did get thrown in the airlock of space..." Blaza said.

"So? How do we know they need an atmosphere!" Meme contradicted shrilly. The other two stayed silent, only broken by the small Imposter's crying.

"Look at you! You made Nadwe Jr. cry!" Nadwe said, holding him close.

"So it has a name now, does it?" Meme grumbled. Nadwe nodded.

"I guess we're keeping it?" Blaza said.

"NO! We're not!" Meme shouted.

"Pleaseee! Anyone could be a good person if they just tried! I'll promise to make sure he doesn't do anything!" Nadwe begged. Meme threw up his hands.

"I CAN'T lose either of you!" Meme shouted, "you two all are I have left! I can't lose another person again!" Everyone stopped and stared.

"Fine. Whatever, But someone better have an eye on that THING at all times," Meme said, before getting up and leaving. Blaza and Nadwe looked after him.

"Someone needs to sort out his priorities," Nadwe whistled.

\---

_"Space, the final frontier! Thes-"_

_"I'm pretty sure that's copywrited," Meme said. Blaza frowned._

_"So? I'm in the middle of space. Star Trek can't get me," Blaza said, kicking his feet up on the cafeteria table. Socks stifled a laugh._

_"Meme, he got you there!" Socks said. Meme sighed._

_"How about when we get back home, huh?"_

_"The only thing this conversation teaches us is Meme doesn't know what Copywrite means," Laff said. Socks and Blaza snickered._

_"Hey!" Meme yelled causing everyone to laugh more._

_"Relax buddy, we're just teasing you!" Blaza said, nudging Meme who growled at him._

_"Yeah, just like the time I asked you to come with me and you insisted it was a date. You just made weird kissy noises at me the entire time!" Socks exclaimed and everyone laughed more. Meme buried his face in his hands._

_"I was joking! YOU knew I was joking!" Meme insisted._

_"Didn't make it any less hilarious," Socks wheezed. Meme sighed dramatically._

_"I am surrounded by IDIOTS!" Meme yelled. This only made everyone laugh harder. Meme sighed and stomped away_

_"WE LOOOVEE YOU MEMEGOD!" Blaza called after him, Meme ignored him._

_"Chaotic?" Tbh asked when Meme sat down beside him in Navigation._

_"Chaotic. I think their favourite game is 'Bully Meme'," Meme sighed. Tbh snicked._

_"Hey! Tb, it isn't funny!" Meme pouted, "okay, maybe a little. But you're not allowed to laugh!" Tbh laughed harder. Meme rubbed his temples._

_"Universe! Why must you do this to me!" Meme called out dramatically, which only made Tbh laugh harder, somehow._

_"No wonder they bully you! You're so dramatic!" Tbh said, wiping his tears off his face._

_"So I need to stop reacting to things they say? How would I do that! They're... They're so adopted!" Meme said._

_"And maybe stop using adopted as an insult? It's hilarious!" Tbh wheezed._

_"It's the only way to describe their issues, which is everything," Meme nodded sagely. Tbh took a while to stop laughing._

_"Meme, never let anyone change you!"_

\---

"Why aren't they kicking that THING out!"

"Socks-"

"Literally those things killed us!"

"Socks-"

"I would make it BEG for mercy!"

"SOCKS!" Socks turned around and faced Laff who was trying to get his attention.

"What!" He said exasperated.

"Maybe, but you haveta understand their situation here. They have nothing else to lose," Laff said, crossing his arms, "and that THING is pretty good at acting."

"If I was still alive, that thing would be gone! Why wont Meme just ignore Nadwe!"

"Meme doesn't want to hurt Nadwe's fee-"

"SCREW HIS FEELINGS, MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T DIE!!!" Socks cried out. The other ghosts stopped what they were doing.

"Socks, you okay?" Dino asked. Socks did the ghost equivalent of storming off.

"I'll follow him," Tbh said, going after him into the void of space.

"Hey Socks, you okay? Tbh asked. Socks ignored him.

"Socks! You can't bottle up everything! You can tell me!" Tbh insistence.

"Why are they keeping that THING?" Socks growled, "I'm the captain! They shouldn't do that."

"Blaza is the captain," Tbh insisted, "you're dead now. Your voice doesn't count. In the end, it's Blaza's decision what they do and don't do."

"But Meme-"

"Doesn't have the final say in this! Socks, I get it, you're mad. We all are, but you need to understand that you can't change it and move on!" Tbh yelled before covering his mouth, "sorry! I didn't mean to shout!" Socks sighed and hugged Tbh.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Always being there to listen for us. All of us."

Socks went back to the group. Tbh was right, he wasn't the captain anymore. But still, these people looked up to him. He couldn't let them down. And if he couldn't change this problem?

He'll make sure he can fix everything he can.

\---

Meme knew he couldn't avoid Nadwe forever, but he darn well could try. Every time he saw him, he was with that THING! Either showing it how to do wires or chatting with/at him when he was downloading data around the ship or just sitting at a cafeteria table smiling and talking.

"Here, let me babysit for a while," Meme offered. Nadwe glared at him suspiciously.

"What made you have a change of heart?" Nadwe said, squinting his eyes excessively.

"What you said, anyone can be a good person if they try, and Nadwe Jr. hasn't tried anything yet," Meme shrugged, loathing the use of the name Nadwe gave him. Nadwe's eyes grew wide.

"Wait, really! You believe me!" Nadwe wrapped the Memegod in a big hug, "see Juinor, I knew he would come around!" Nadwe squealed.

"Don't worry, Nadwe Jr.! Meme's one of the nicest people you meet, once you get to his good side. And you'll have no problem with that!" Nadwe said, hugging the Imposter close. Meme sighed and Nadwe passed the being to him.

"Just remember to keep talking to him, I would hate if he got bored! And if he cries maybe you should sing to him? I don't know how to raise a child, I'm only fourteen! Huh, maybe I should go ask Blaza if he knows anything. Bye!" Nadwe said before skipping off, leaving Meme alone with Nadw- The imposter. He refused to use that name. Once Nadwe was out of earshot, he glared at it right in the eyes.

"I know you're not a real baby. And I honestly don't care," Meme said. The Imposter cocked its head. Not sensing an argument, Meme continued.

"All I need you to know, if you hurt Nadwe or Blaza," Meme flashed a cruel smile, "I'll make sure you'll leave this ship faster than you could say... Anything honestly. I don't think you want to talk. Whatever," Meme rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, I have things to do, and I'm not in the mood of letting you off the hook yet."


	8. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think the worst pers- DAMMIT ME! THIS ISN'T AN UNDERTALE FIC

"Huh, I thought at least one of you would be dead by now," Blaza said, as Meme handed off Nadwe Jr. to him.

"What can I say?" Meme shrugged

"Potato."

"What?"

"You can say potato," Blaza replied smoothly. Meme facepalmed.

"I hate you so much," Meme grumbled. Blaza winked.

"I love you too, Meme," He said.

"Where's Nadwe?" Meme asked. Blaza shrugged.

"No idea, though I wasn't looking though," Blaza said. Meme nodded.

"I'll find him, just take care of it, ok?" Meme asked. Blaza nodded. After checking the entire main floor of the ship, he went upstairs to check the cabin. Nadwe was sleeping there. Meme decided to let him sleep. When he came down, Blaza was putting his feet up on the Navigation table, wearing sunglasses, Nadwe Jr. sitting on him, doing typical baby behaviour (Though Meme still didn't trust him).

"You are literally going to ruin something," Meme said, crossing his arms. Blaza tipped his sunglasses down.

"No." Blaza put his sunglasses back up. Meme growled.

"Don't blame me when you kick something important."

"Meme."

"What?"

"The screen is off and I turned off the keyboard."

"Oh," Meme said. Blaza nodded. Nadwe Jr. stood up, causing Blaza to have to steady him.

"Woah!" Blaza jested, "could you try to be less careful?" Nadwe Jr. nodded and pointed towards Meme. Meme flinched.

"Oh? You want to go to Meme?" Blaza asked. Nadwe Jr. nodded once again. Meme sighed.

"Fine," He said, grabbing the Imposter. Nadwe Jr. hugged Meme, pulling his Cookie Monster suits fur close. Blaza grinned.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap. Have fun!" Blaza said. Nadwe Jr. Pointed towards the reactor area. Meme nodded and went over there.

whatifhewantstokillyouoverthere

whatifhe'sgoingtoburnyourbodyandpretendtobeyou

whatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatif-

No.

He wouldn't let him. He had so much to live for.

\---

_"COWER BEFORE MY GREATNESS!" Socks yelled, T-posing on a table. TBVG snickered from the hallway, where he was standing guard for when the NASA worker was to come back. Blaza fell back dramatically._

_"Noo! My only weakness!" Blaza said. Meme snickered._

_"You guys are literally so adopted," Meme said. Tbh grinned, getting this all on his phone._

_"All mighty Socks! May I be spared, and in return, I will offer you a sacrifice!" Nadwe called out._

_"Tell me, young one. What is it that you will offer?" Socks asked, not letting the persona slip._

_"Laff's soul?" Nadwe offered, causing Laff to glare at him._

_"Nuh-uh. You aren't gettin' m-"_

_"Your offer has been accepted. Join me!" Socks responded. Laff growled a bit as Nadwe strutted up to the table and began T-posing with Socks._

_"No! I am your God, therefore you may sit at the table. You have not ascended with me yet," Socks instructed. Nadwe shrugged and sat down._

_"Hey! I have God literally in my name! FatMemeGod! I'M the real God!" Meme objected._

_"He has a point!" Blaza agreed from his position on the ground._

_"He's coming back!" TBVG exclaimed, rushing back into the room. Everyone yelped and went back to their seats, still giggling like teenaged girls._

_"Did anything happen when I was gone?" The instructor asked. Everyone shook their heads no except Laff who buried his head in his arms._

_"He'd never believe me."_

\---

He was alone. Nadwe scrambled up, bonking his head as he saw no one was there. Making his way down the ladder, he looked around. He found Blaza in Navigation, resting.

"Blaza!" He asked. There was no response.

"BLAZA!" He shouted. He looked under his sunglasses.

Oh. He was sleeping. Whoops. Sneaking away, he went to go find Meme. Meme was in the reactor with Nadwe Jr. Nadwe grinned seeing how Meme now got along with him

"Hey, Nadwe!" Meme called out. Nadwe sat down.

"So! What are you guys doing?" Nadwe asked. Meme shrugged.

"Nothing much, he wanted to come here," Meme said with a small shrug, "I literally don't have any other reason to be here. Or anything to do."

"It's nice to see you two get along!" Nadwe smiled. Meme sighed.

"Yeah... It's nice." Nadwe Jr.'s hands started to flap around and he crawled over to Nadwe.

"Hey there!" Nadwe giggled. He held Nadwe Jr. close. and cooed.

"You know you don't have to look like that. We all know what you are," Nadwe said. Nadwe Jr. just looked at him disappointedly.

"Oor not! That's fine too, I don't really mind!" Nadwe said. Meme sighed.

"Well, I have things to do, bye!" Meme said.

"Bye!!!" Nadwe called out.

\---

Meme was in Medbay, rethinking all of his life decisions. Something that everyone knew about him is that since he had a totally legit medical degree, therefore Medbay was his area (of course, Socks would always ask him why he was going to space if he was a doctor. Why wouldn't he want to have a job with his friends? What if someone was injured? Obviously, he was the most useful member of the ship.). He was sitting on one of the beds and just thinking over what just happened. Why did Nadwe trust that imposter? Why did Blaza trust that imposter?

Why did he trust that imposter?

No. He couldn't trust that thing. It was the same thing that killed all of his friends. Why was he falling for its trap! He was FatMemeGod, he was too smart for this!

Maybe Nadwe was right? Maybe it could be a good... Thing if it just tried?

No. It couldn't be. Meme needed to get rid of it before it was too late.

\---

"Technically, Imposters could be a full culture, in which some are evil and murderous, and some are nicer. Or maybe some sort of evil dystopia and this one left because it wasn't evil enough? Or because it was a main character or something. That's how I think dystopia stories work usually," Joocie suggested.

"But this one's obviously tricking them! It's acting so nice, so when they die they'll be stunned into disbelief and it can continue on its rampage! Or even get to earth and THEN take over!" Socks countered.

"Joocie has a point," Muffinjuice said, floating to the reactor, "hi."

"Yeah, but what if! They shouldn't take this sort of risk! They know we have some valuable minerals on this ship we're taking back. They know it needs to be protected!" Socks said, pacing in the air. Muffinjuice shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know what's going on in their heads?" Muffinjuice asked floating closer, "contrary to popular belief, I'm not a mindreader."

"Who even believes that?" Joocie asked.

"Yeah! But! What if! They need to think this through!" Socks yelled.

"Deep breaths Socks. You need to relax," Joocie comforted.

"Deep breaths? I haven't done that since I died!" Socks yelled back before realizing the weight of everything he just said.

"Crap. Sorry, I probably shouldn't shout," Socks apologized. Joocie smiled.

"It's fine, just loud. But I was right about the relaxing thing. You can take a break. There isn't much to do anyway," Joocie said.

"I think that's my problem. I've been busy so long I forgot what it's like to have free time," Socks admitted. Muffinjuice's eyes opened wide.

"Tonight, we're all going to relax. I must teach you the ways of the lazy," Muffin said.

"Maybe you should go tell everyone? It's not like we planned a meeting or anything," Joocie suggested.

"Right! Good idea! I'll get going then, bye!" Muffinjuice said. Joocie waved as Muffinjuice left.

"Right, uh, I'll be going too. Find someone else, do something else. Bye Joocie!" Socks called out, leaving too. Joocie sighed.

It was going to be a long day.


	9. Radio Wave

Meme had some... Trouble finding Nadwe Jr. alone. Someone was always on babysitting duty, and even when it was Meme's turn, he was never prepared to do the deed. Plus that little _brat_ would always make him end up near someone else anyways. Either that or he always felt like someone was watching him, no matter how hard he tried to shrug it off... And the one time he did try, he kept remembering the first time he saw Socks' body and fear would overtake him.

Oh, and Nadwe caught on after a day. Now he isn't trusted standing in a 5-foot reach of him. Or even being in the same room as Nadwe Jr. Or anyone anymore. It felt isolating being stuck on the opposite side of the ship.

On the plus side, he took over Medbay (finally, Socks couldn't stop him anymore!) and kept fiddling with the radio! He had free time for once on this stupid ship. He was packing and repacking all of the supplies in the medbay, as he wasn't in the mood of leaving and having Nadwe look at him like HE was the freak. At least he was human! Meme sighed and returned the radio, listening for something, anything! It would mean they're getting closer to home, finally. Not that Blaza wasn't doing a good job of course, but Socks would have done better.

He missed all of his friends. Things were so much simpler back then! When all he had to worry about was getting embarrassed or someone stealing your toothbrush.

Why couldn't things just go back to the way they used to be..?

The radio static cut out for a second.

**_"Socks..? Are you... There..? Out."_ **

\---

_"What's that?" Oof asked, crossing his arms. Nadwe grinned awkwardly and shoved his blankets over the thing Oof was pointing at._

_"Noothing!" Nadwe grinned, pushing Oof away, "thanks for asking though!" Nadwe grinned slyly. Laff grabbed Nadwe's blankets and looked under them, causing Nadwe to shriek and try to push Laffs hands away._

_"Is that an anime body pillow? On my ship?" Laff said, pulling an anime body pillow out from under Nadwe's sheets. Nadwe snatched it back._

_"Hey! That's mine!" Nadwe growled before looking at it._

_"It's okay Monika, I won't let them take you."_

_"Wait, that's Monika? From Doki Doki Literature Club? The game you spent over 400 hours on?" Joocie grinned. Nadwe's face was flushed as he tried to place it back under his blankets._

_"This stays between us," Nadwe said. Laff snapped a photo._

_"Aand sent!" Laff said. Nadwe grabbed Laffs phone._

_"You sent it to EVERYONE!?" Nadwe said shrilly. Laff nodded._

_"Wow! Didn't think you'd do that!" Joocie said._

**_LaffingGas: look at what i found in nadwe's bed_ **

**_Socks41: HYGTEDFRGHERWADSFGHYTDSA_ **

**_Socks41: WHAT_ **

**_Socks41: HOW_ **

**_MemeGod: dude what_ **

**_BananaMan: >o> did nad smuggle a body pillow on board_ **

**_monikalover458: I swear it isn't what it looks like_ **

**_orangejoocie: it's absolutely what it looks like_ **

**_BananaMan: if i wasn't too lazy to get up, i would come see this for myself LOL_ **

**_MemeGod: i will give you all the motivation you need if you want_ **

**_monikalover458: blaza no_ **

**_BananaMan: blaza yes :P_ **

**_woolf: HYGTERHTYERDSFV NADWE WHY_ **

**_muffin:???_ **

**_muffin: you guys are typing so fast i can't scroll back and i don't think i want too_ **

**_Oofistooshort: laff resend the image_ **

**_muffin: i said i don't want to see it_ **

**_orangejooce: you neeeeeed too_ **

**_orangejoocie: this is survival we're talking about_ **

**_muffin: is that because you'll murder me if i dont look?_ **

**_orangejoocie: uhh... no???_ **

**_Bananaman: yeha probably lol XD_ **

**_muffin: i am suddenly filled with an unexplainable fear and am getting off my phone. goodnight, idiots._ **

_Nadwe buried his head in his pillow as Laff resent the image causing Muffinjuice to throw his phone at the wall._

_Nadwe sighed, knowing this didn't even get in the top three most chaotic nights here._

_They didn't talk about the first anymore._

\---

Nadwe had no reason to doubt Junior. I mean, he's giving him free rein sometimes, and no one got hurt (and a lot more opportunities to get away with murder accidentally). Everyone was fine.

So why was Meme being so paranoid? Everything was fine. There was nothing to worry about. If Meme really cared, he would try being extra helpful and make sure nothing could happen by being nice!

Plus it would be really weird killing something that looked just like him. Or seeing a lifeless corpse again. Nadwe's phone dinged twice, so he put down Junior on the Admin board.

**MemeGod: i got a signal from earth**

**BananaMan: on my way**

\---

Blaza knew this would be a big deal. Most of the instructions they got on Polus were prerecorded for every possible outcome since they might not have too much time to send and receive radios, though, for non-emergencies, they would always contact HQ as sometimes you needed a human mind to puzzle something out.

Which reminded him of something.

He forgot to tell them about everyone dying.

In Blaza's defence, it's been a long few days. And one of the imposters from earlier messed communications up, and no one knew, nor cared, about fixing it. So Blaza had his reasons. He ran over to comms, forgetting about Meme's little 'exile', and sat down. Meme glanced up. He seemed tired, his cookie monster hood wasn't even on and he had eye bags under his eyes. He smiled weakly.

"I think you need to talk," Meme said simply. Blaza nodded grimly and picked up the radio.

"Hi, it's me, Blaza. Out."

**_"Where's Socks, we need to speak to the captain. Out."_ **

"Socks died a few days ago. I'm the one you have to deal with now... Out."

\---

"So you're saying, there's no remote control, there's no faster route, and they're surprised that we survived?" Nadwe asked, eyes squinting. Blaza nodded.

"Yup!" Blaza agreed. Nadwe sighed.

"And you didn't tell them about..?"

"Not a word."

"And Meme didn't try anything funny," Nadwe crossed his arms. Blaza slowly nodded.

"I'm not the one he's out against," Blaza shrugged. Nadwe sighed.

"I just wanna go home..."

"You and me both."


	10. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme gets locked up in Medby

Meme was feeling pretty lonely. It was the first night since... everything that he wasn't with Nadwe and Blaza. It was all Nadwe's fault for keeping that... thing! Meme wasn't being unreasonable or anything, he just valued his life! And Nadwe's life! And Blaza but Blaza was sensible...ish. He's been a lot different since...

Anyways. He was lonely. That's all that mattered. Nothing else, nope, nada not even how he wanted to strangle that little thing around the neck and keep Nadwe and Blaza safe in a bubble.

Nothing else mattered but those two.

And he needed to toughen up, he wouldn't let that freak ever breathe again.

But first, he had to get through the night. Manning up can happen tomorrow.

The Medbay doors shut and Meme screamed.

\---

_"So, Socks was it?" The nurse asked. Socks nodded and grimaced._

_"Jeez, you really sprained it bad. I don't even want to know what you were doing! Are all the new recruits this bad?" She teased._

_"Blaza? Yes. Laff? Hell no. He was trying to stop me. Tbh and Meme were filming this so I have nothing to say about them," Socks admitted. She giggled._

_"That's boys for you!" She said, "Any questions?" Socks looked at his cast on his wrist._

_"What's your name?" Socks asked. The nurse grinned._

_"Are you trying to hit on me?" She teased. Socks grinned._

_"Oh no, I just think Meme needs to talk to someone with an actual medical degree," Socks said._

_"What?"_

_"Oh, Meme keeps saying he has a medical degree. I think he's trying to look good for someone or something. Or just look like a nerd, which he is. Plus if he had a medical degree, he wouldn't be going to space," Socks shrugged. Truthfully, he had no idea how that joke started. The nurse nodded._

_"And I still haven't gotten your name. I need someone to recommend him talking too," Socks winked._

_"Ahh, well I'm Wictoria! Spelted with a W, don't ask," she said. Socks smiled._

_"Nice to meet you."_

_A few hours later, when Socks and Meme were lying in their dorm in silence, Meme spoke up._

_"I'm starting to agree with Laff. Maybe rice wasn't meant to do that," Meme admitted. Socks grinned._

_"Oh, Meme. How dare you betray me like this!" He joked. Meme sat up._

_"What do you mean, how dare you? I wasn't the one who thought a tower of rice could reach the ceiling! And I certainly wasn't the one who thought standing on it was a good idea, SOCKS!" Meme shot back._

_"The rice was sticky! I thought it could hold me!" Socks defended himself. But truthfully? He just thought it would be fun. And then the others had to clean up._

_"You literally don't have a brain," Meme grumbled. Socks shrugged._

_"And I know I'm going to laugh about it later, but right now, my wrist really hurts and I want to go to sleep," Socks said, turning off the lights, "night MemeGod!"_

_"Goodnight Socks," Meme growled, annoyed Socks got away without more scolding._

_"Oh and Meme? There was a girl at the doctor's office here at NASA with a REAL medical degree. Maybe you should go get some tips."_

_"Shut up, Socks."_

\---

"Where's Junior?" Blaza asked crossing his arms.

"You can't find him either!? I've been looking everywhere! Except for Medbay, of course," Nadwe said, exasperated.

"Maybe we should check Medbay?" Blaza suggested before immediately regretting it.

" **Meme** is in Medbay. Why would anyone want to go there? Plus he shut the doors on us, some loser," Nadwe yelled. Blaza sighed.

"The time you went there to get the radio doesn't count."

"How about I text Meme, so you don't have to check?" Blaza suggested.

"Please," Nadwe begged.

**BananaMan: yo meme you know where jr is?**

**BananaMan: meeeeeeeemeeeeeeee**

**BananaMan: memegod**

**BananaMan: whaever just text me back when you see this**

"Okay, I'll tell you when you when I get a response," Blaza shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Thanks. Well, I'll try to do something useful, make sure this ship doesn't break," Nadwe said. As Nadwe walked off, Blaza called out to him.

"Hey, Nad. Are you okay?" He asked. Nadwe turned around and smiled.

"No. I haven't been since everyone died."

\---

Meme couldn't breathe. The doors were shut and he was stuck in there with that thing.

He was going to die. Finally.

Half of him was yelling about how it took long enough, Joocie, Socks, Muffinjuice, all the others didn't deserve it! He didn't even have a real medical degree for crying out loud (he was only admitting this because he was about to die anyway)! He was truly the useless member of the ship, whose skills and more almost anyone else he could do.

The suspense was killing him, almost literally.

\---

"Okay, so you're saying, the ONE night we have something planned, everyone wakes up?" Oompa yelled.

"Technically, relaxing was planned for yesterday but got postponed since Socks found something to do and we couldn't do anything to get him away?" Muffinjuice corrected. Oompa sighed.

"That doesn't change the fact we were going to do something!" He yelled, facepalming, "we obviously still can interact with things. We can't let them know that we're here!"

"How about we do that in space?" Joocie suggested.

"The ship is moving now. We need to keep an eye on it, mates," Laff said.

"How about in communications, no one ever goes in communications," Oof suggested.

"How about not," Tbh cheerfully countered. Socks sighed.

"How about we postpon-"

"NO!" Both of the other members of the orange gang yelled.

"We're doing it tonight and that's final!" Muffinjuice said. Socks grumbled.

"Okay, not comms, not Cafe, not Medbay... Reactor? I don't think too many people go to Reactor. Anyone die there?" Oompa suggested. Everyone shook their head and Oompa gave a diabolical grin.

"Alright! Last ghost to Reactor is a rotten egg!" Muffinjuice yelled. The rest of the crew, being immature babies followed. Except for Socks.

"You coming?" Dino asked. Socks sighed.

"Yeah. Give me a minute." Dino shrugged and followed after.

Truthfully, Socks needed more than a minute. But a minute could be fine for now.


	11. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme and Junior have a conversation, of course, Meme is still in seclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rest will update as done~

Meme wasn't dead.

He wasn't dead?

He wasn't dead.

Right. He was fine. He didn't think that was a possibility. He honestly didn't expect it. The imposter coughed and pulled out a pad of paper. He motioned for a pen. Meme crossed his arm.

"Nuh-uh. You're going to kill me," Meme crossed his arms. The imposter sighed and went through MEME'S DESK. It was his desk! No one was allowed to go through it!

"Hey! There are... things in there! Don't look!" Meme said. Sheer will was the only thing keeping him from running over there. And fear for his close death. After the imposter grabbed a pencil, which had a worn-down eraser at the end he started to write.

[What did you do with my voice?]

\---

_Socks was shooting down some asteroids in the ship's way. He should only take a minute, then he would go to Comms and see what Meme needed him for. He would take two minutes at most and Meme would know that._

_"Hey, mate!" Laff called out. Socks waved. Laff grinned as Socks kept shooting the asteroids._

_"Hey, Laff! How are you?" Socks asked._

_"I'm fine, you?" Laff said. Socks smiled._

_"Meme was going tell me something later. I have no idea what it is and the suspense is killing me," Socks grinned. Laff's grin turned dark_

_"It won't be the only thing killing you," He said._

_And then Socks died._

_On one hand, he wanted to know exactly how he died, but on the other hand, it probably would scar him for after-life. He figured it was both a curse and a blessing._

_But why? Why did Laff kill him! Laff wouldn't hurt a fly!_

_Unless that wasn't really Laff... But that would be impossible. How would that work?_

_"Oh hey, Socks!" Dino said. Socks whipped his head around, only barely noticing the mess of a matted corpse below him. His corpse. It made him sick thinking about it. Dino was semi-transparent, instead of legs, his torso was like a wave, floating down._

_Dead. Just like him._

_"Dino! What happened!" Socks yelled, rushing over, not really noticing how awkward it was to move without legs._

_"What happened?" Dino asked. Socks sighed, looking down._

_"You wouldn't believe me but Laf-"_

_"That wasn't Laff," Dino said, "we think they're some sort of aliens!"_

_That wasn't Laff. Socks felt a wave of relief washing over him, which was promptly broken by the sound of Meme laughing._

_"So... what now?" Socks asked._

_"Well, the real Laff is doing tasks to help around the ship. I was too, that's something we still can do," Dino said._

_"I guess that makes sense!" Socks grinned, he liked to keep himself busy._

_And he figured he needed it now more than ever._

\---

"What do you mean, ME? You were the one who came on MY ship! You should be thanking me for letting you survive!" Meme said. The imposter shook its head.

[No, I mean. I haven't been able to talk, at all. Which is weird. That's why I pretended to be a child, to make it a little less weird. I am a child though, in our years.] It wrote. Meme nodded.

"And you think I did something? You've met Nadwe or Blaza? One-touch and I'm the one getting ejected," Meme grumbled.

[It was a safe bet. The other two are decent people.]

"Hey! Are you saying I'm not nice?"

[You've attempted on my life no less than 14 times.] Meme paused to count and cursed when he realized the imposter was right.

"Okay, you know it's not me. Can you go now?" Meme asked impatiently. The Imposter nodded. The doors opened and it left.

Meme sighed. At least no one else could ruin his day for him from the other side of the ship.

...He should probably get some sleep.

\---

"Oh, there he is!" Nadwe said, grabbing Junior. Blaza turned away. He needed to talk to Meme. Fast. He rushed over to Medbay.

"Meme, we need to talk," Blaza crossed his arms. Meme was reclining on one of the beds in Medbay.

"I've said all I had to say," Meme said, without looking. Blaza sighed.

"C'mon, where's the old Meme we all knew and loved?" Blaza said, sitting down across from him. Meme barked a short laugh, a 'are you serious?' sort of laugh.

"He died along with the rest of the ship. Sorry, but you're going to have to deal with cynical Meme now," He said. Blaza decided that across was too far and moved in closer. Meme turned away as Blaza hugged him.

"We'll get better," He comforted, but truthfully? He didn't believe himself.

"Get better? When! When we're with them..? Or when we forget about them. Blaza, get your head out of the clouds. It's always there. You need to think for once!" Meme yelled, burying his head into his pillow. But he didn't tell Blaza to leave, so Blaza counted that as a win.

"C'mon, Nadwe isn't acting like it, but you know he misses you. And you miss us too, don't even try to deny it. Maybe you just needed a break, I get it," Blaza soothed.

"I was supposed to be the responsible one! And it's not like I would take a second chance anyway. That thing is a FREAK and I'm sticking with that," Meme growled.

"Hey, neither of us are dead yet. If he even tried harming Nadwe, he wouldn't still be here," Blaza said. Meme relaxed a bit at Blaza's meaning.

"Thanks for taking care of him," Meme mumbled. The cookie monster man fell asleep and Blaza left, running into Nadwe.

"Hey."

"Don't, hey, me!" Nadwe said, "what were you doing there with him! Meme's dangerous! He doesn't have common sense, he could hurt you..!" Nadwe whisper-yelled at Blaza. The banana man raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey! You know I would be fine!" Blaza defended himself. Nadwe sighed.

"Anyways, there's some weird beeps from Navigation you should check out. Good luck with... Whatever it is," Nadwe said. Blaza saluted.


	12. Home once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally...

"So, what was it?" Nadwe asked. Blaza grinned.

"We're almost home. We're right by the moon about now," Blaza said. Nadwe shot up.

"FINALLY!" He yelled. Blaza grinned.

"I'd figured you'd be happy to hear that," he said. Nadwe kept grinning, tapping his feet excitedly against the ground.

"Ohh my god this is too good to be true! I figured we'd take another... I dunno. A week or something with all the setbacks" He said. Blaza smiled.

"So we probably should prepare, we don't know how rough the landing is, we should go to Nav," Blaza said, "and I'm getting Meme for this. Hate him all you want, I won't let anyone die." Nadwe grumbled.

"Fine whatever sure go ahead," Nadwe grumbled. Blaza sighed and walked over to medbay.

\---

_"This was a terrible idea," Laff said, uncomfortably shoving his hands in his pockets, trying to ignore the people staring at his gasmask. Just because his friends were used to it, doesn't mean most people were. At least most people didn't ask what happened._

_"C'mon. Meme and Socks weren't going to come with me. And weren't you talking about how I needed supervision last week?" Blaza asked sarcastically. Laff sighed remembering the time where Blaza stacked all the chairs up in a pile at sat at the top. The pile fell of course, but Blaza didn't care. Even Socks started a Youtube channel based on all the stupid things Blaza or he ended up doing, and that didn't tell Blaza anything._

_"Joking! I was joking!" Laff stressed. Blaza rolled his eyes dramatically._

_"We can miss one day of training," Blaza dismissed Laffs concerns._

_"Yeah, I get it, but not to go clothes shopping!" Laff said. Blaza turned around to stare at his friend._

_"Wait, so your issue isn't that we're skipping, but we're going shopping?" Blaza asked. Laff always gave the impression of someone who was pretty proper, mostly his accent. The fact he was fine with skipping was news to him._

_"So, what do you want to do then?" Blaza asked. Laff shrugged._

_"I bet I could beat you in smash," Laff grinned._

_"I have a Nintendo 64. I would like to see you try without your favourite character on the roster," Blaza bit back, pointing out there were only twelve choices. He personally mained as Ness. Laff smiled._

_"Yeah, well I main Mario," Laff responded smoothly._

_"Oh, it's on."_

\---

Blaza watched as Nadwe and Meme had some sort of starting content until Meme broke down about missing Nadwe. Though Nadwe ignored him, holding Junior close.

"So, how are we going to smuggle an alien back to earth?" Blaza asked. Nadwe shot up.

"OH CRAP! I forgot about that!" Nadwe yelled from his seat.

"I can smuggle him in my outfit, it's pretty fluffy," Meme suggested. Everyone looked at him.

"I thought you hated him?" Blaza asked. Meme nodded his head.

"I do, but I care about Nadwe and don't want him to kill me," Meme said simply. Junior popped and shrunk down even more.

"Hey! I can put him in my hats!" Nadwe said, placing the imposter on top of a hat but under the other.

"Nadwe?" Meme asked.

"Mmm?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Meme, remember when you made a joke about a house with no windows?" Blaza asked

"Yeah, Blaza?"

"We better get one."

"We probably could sue NASA for mental damage?" Nadwe said.

"Ooh. Good idea, that probably wouldn't help with much of the damage though," Blaza said.

The ship made a smooth landing. Well, as smooth as they would expect pointing out the ship really had to slow down quite a lot. Junior slipped out of Nadwe's hat and mimed something to Meme.

"He wants a notepad," Meme said, without even looking.

"Why?"

"He's mute," Meme said. Nadwe stared.

"Oh... Why d- I was about to say why didn't he tell me that but I guess we know why. Do you have one in your desk?" Nadwe asked. Meme nodded. Nadwe ran off to grab one, sliding that in his hats too.

"Ready?" Blaza asked. Meme and Nadwe nodded.

They were back on earth. Blaza let that sink in for a good minute. He wouldn't have to worry about aliens killing him, or his friends. He could just stay in a pile of blankets for the rest of his life, watching Anime for all he cared.

But first, he needed to leave. Blaza sighed and opened the doors.

\---

Meme was furious. How DARE they assume since they survived, they must be aliens! Even Junior thought it was stupid! So now, they're stuck in a room. With one locked door. And no windows. Forced to write tests about themself SO THEY CAN SIT HERE FOR ANOTHER FEW DAYS and if they forgot anything about their childhood, they're dead!

"This is so stupid," Meme growled. Blaza nodded.

"Well, then what? We can't get anything wrong," Nadwe said, scribbling 'Monika' as his childhood crush.

[The room can't be air-tight. If I find a vent, I could bust you out] Junior wrote.

"Hey, that's... A good idea," Meme agreed. Blaza could tell he was rethinking some of his choices.

"I saw one under the bench in the back," Nadwe offered. The Imposter went over there and crawled in the vent, which made Nadwe feel quite uncomfortable (probably thinking of his own vent-climbing misadventures). Eventually, they heard a crack and the vent split open. Blaza motioned the others to jump down. Nadwe started to panic, closing his eyes and making himself as small as possible.

"Hey, you're going to be fine," Meme said. Nadwe wrapped MemeGod up in a hug.

"Meme... I'm scared," Nadwe whispered.

"Don't worry, I am too," Meme reassured him. After Nadwe gathered up his courage, he jumped. Meme followed.

"C'mon guys, my car is still here!" Blaza shouted. Meme quickly called shotgun as Nadwe and Meme got to their seats. Luckily, there wasn't much ventilation and Junior broke through a few walls. Blaza quickly put his key in and they drove off.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't sue NASA for anything since we broke out," Blaza said, once they figured no one saw them leave. Meme giggled.

[Oh, and the person in charge was an Imposter] Junior wrote.

"WHAT!?"


End file.
